


Mr Emotions Man

by eofaanimal



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast), The Infinite Noise - Lauren Shippen
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, possibly more characters added later?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofaanimal/pseuds/eofaanimal
Summary: What if Adam developed powers and Caleb didn't?
Relationships: Adam Hayes/Caleb Michaels
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Oh, I'm cramping up

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know if I did either Dr. Bright or Adam justice. it feels really rushed to me? i might add more to it if people are interested, but for now i think ill just leave it as a one shot. otherwise i hope you enjoy reading it!

Dr. Joan Bright sat in her office, writing up reports and memos for her most recent patients, and soon she would be expecting the final of the newest bunch.

She sighed lightly, hitting the record button on her device, and began taking her notes as she waited for him to arrive.

“Patient number 11-C-6, session one. Male, 16 years old, with… an odd array of abilities, from what I’ve been told from a certain someone who will remain nameless, it seems her nephew has been experiencing certain atypical abilities, and from what she’s told me he appears to fall under either Class A, Class C, or possibly a mix of both.

“His powers were discovered a few weeks back after an accident resulting in his admission into the AM Emergency Clinic once his parents found out he was bleeding what they call “black sludge” from a wound to his stomach. Although I prefer to interact with the AM as little as possible, the tone and urgency from Wadsorth’s concern for her nephew had given into me.

“Today’s goal is to hopefully be able to pinpoint his exact ability and work from there.”

Just then, the door opened hesitantly and a teenage boy poked his head in.

“Adam, it’s a pleasure to meet you. You can call me Dr. Bright.” 

Adam slinked into the room, careful not to make too much noise, and closed the door. “Uh, it’s nice to meet you too.” He said, taking a seat where he supposed other patients sat? Did Dr. Bright have other patients? Didn’t aunt Annabelle  _ just  _ get done telling him that there were, indeed, others like him? Does he  _ actually  _ have the patience to listen to Annabelle when he was trying so fucking hard not to ruin her nice furniture and hold back the literal water coming out of his pores?

He only knew the answer to the last one; which was no, he did not.

“So how do you know Annabelle?” He asked.

“She and I… have a bit of work history together.” Adam perked a bit at that.

“She’s really amazing, isn’t she?”

“Well she is your aunt.” Dr. Bright deadpanned. She really did not want to discuss the immoral and unethical things Wadsworth was capable of to her nephew who almost certainly had no idea. “Why don’t you tell me what brought you here to see me?” Dr. Bright derailed.

Adam groaned. “I’m pretty sure you know why.”

“I’d like to hear it in your own words.”

The teenager tensed visibly, unconsciously pressing both hands against his stomach. “I uhm… did something really stupid that almost got me killed.” He said. “So… there you go.” He looked everywhere but at Dr. Bright.

“And what was it that had you sent to the AM Clinic?” Dr. Bright leaned forward a bit, resting her elbows on her thighs and one hand on her chin curiously.

Adam shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “Well… I sorta… started bleeding this black stuff? Almost like uh, tar? But more watery.”

“Your aunt told me it was a self inflicted wound. Were you curious about your ability?”

“What? No, no. I didn’t even know what was happening. It was just an accident, I have no idea that that was even possible.”

Dr. Bright squinted, thinking. “Is your blood still that tar color?”

“The doctors said that it might be a part of my ability. After I was hospitalized it turned back to red.” He paused for a while. “But… and can you please not tell my aunt or my parents about this because I promised them after the incident I wouldn’t do it anymore, but-” Adam trailed off.

“But?” She asked.

“But…” Adam sighed heavily. “I… kind of… hurt myself a little. Well, a lot; but not as much as before.”

“And how do you hurt yourself, Adam?”

“I mean..” He mumbled. “Only a few cuts when my depression gets really bad--but that’s only when I--when I just need to feel something. I go days, sometimes even weeks without feeling anything, not even sadness or anger. Everything’s empty and hollow and I think maybe if I make a few rows it’ll get that pain out and sometimes it does. Other times…”

“You get sludge?” Dr. Bright finished, and Adam nodded in agreement. “Have there been other unusual things happening to you? Other than the sludge.”

“Sometimes when I cry over something the tears are blue. Like, the color blue, like in cartoons when a character starts crying? And, when I get nervous I sweat water. Actual water, not sweat. It’s almost like ocean water in a way.”

“It seems your emotions can affect certain aspects of your body.” Dr. Bright points out.

“Yeah, in a way.” Adam said. “And a lot of it is pretty inconspicuous, but sometimes I get literal fog looming against me for the whole world to see just how sad I am. Not to mention every time I see my crush these butterfly things start showing up like I’m some depressed Disney princess!”

“Feelings can be hard to control, especially a boy your age.”

“Tell me about it.” Adam scoffed.

“I’m curious about the butterflies, though.” Dr. Bright asked. “Do you become aware when they manifest? Are you the only one able to see them?”

“It’s like when you feel butterflies in your stomach, except they kinda just form out of nowhere and everyone can see them. It feels like some sort of macabre irony, or something. Like ‘hey, clearly straight guy who would never want to be around a downer like this freak, look, he has a crush on you! Don’t you just want to beat this weirdo up!’

“The only solution to keep those blaring fluttery signs is either focus on my work or wave my arms around like a maniac to try and sweep them away.”

“I’m very sorry you’re having a hard time in school.” Dr. Bright consols.”Have you considered doing your work from home?” 

“I can’t. I’m aiming to go to Yale and dropping out to be homeschooled… might start making people curious.” Adam replied.

She changes the subject. “The butterflies disappear upon physical contact you said?”

“Yeah, they aren’t real butterflies, just a sort of a silhouette of butterflies. It’s kinda like when you air out cigarette smoke or something. You can see it, but when you bat at it it just dissipates.”

“Interesting.” Dr. Bright adds. “That’s really fascinating, Adam. I don’t think I’ve ever heard of a case like yours before. It seems certain stimuli can-”

“Can we uh, not use the word stimuli? I know it’s more accurate but that word makes me really uncomfortable in this circumstance.”

“Of course. It seems certain emotional reactions can cause your body to react to it to fit that emotion. So, say you’re having a bad day and wish to not speak with fellow classmates, your body will then create fog as a way to hide.”

“What? Like, some kind of defence mechanism?” Adam asked. 

“Precisely. I think we can definitely help you work to get a better hold on your emotional reactions, since it seems it isn’t what you feel more as it is how you react to those feelings, but we can figure it out together as we continue these sessions.” Dr. Bright perked up a bit.

“God, of course I get the stupidest power ever.” Thick, smokey fog began seeping through the holes in Adam’s hoodie.

“Adam, your power is incredible. In all my years of working with atypicals, I’ve never seen an ability as unique as yours.”

Adam replies with a shrug, the fog masking his face and upper torso. “Are we done yet, Dr. Bright? I-I’d really just like to go home now.”

“If you want to, but I’d like to see you again next week. I’ll have Sarah write you up a day and time. Is your mother waiting for you?”

“Yeah, in the lobby; but thank you for letting me see you this quickly.”

Dr. Bright waved her hand nonchalantly. “It isn’t an issue, Adam. I’m happy you came to see me, and I look forward to our next session.”

The fog in the room slowly evaporates as Adam exits, the faint ‘click’ of the door is the last thing the recorder takes in before it is shut off.


	2. I Crack And Out I Pour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam just wants to relax, a Challenger approaches.

It had been a good year since Adam had started seeing Dr. Bright about his problem, and although he still didn’t have the best handle on it, it was enough for him to make it through school going unnoticed.

Being almost a senior in high school meant more studying, more planning, more college visits, more stress, more teenage hormones, and especially more hiding in his little nook near the far end of the library to work, with the occasional mental breakdown, but that part was usually reserved for After School Adam.

He checked the time on his phone. 3:47 P.M. After School Adam was finally free to indulge himself a bit. With a sigh of relief, he opened his bag to grab the well worn Shakespeare book he brought along with him as a sort of comfort object (that and his phone which had dozens of playlists he’d make for specific situations), only to find it missing.

“Fuck.” He groaned loudly, controlling the increasing urge to slam his head into the table. Wait, the school had a copy of a few Shakespeare works he could skim through until his ride Caitlin was done with debate practice.

Skimming through the very small selection of literature the school had, Adam noticed Hamlet was lying on one of the computer tables. As he reached to grab it, a larger hand came into view. Adam pulled his own hand away, the book practically turning into a fire in his mind.

“Oh, uh--sorry.” Adam had to look up to see, but only one person was the owner of that voice. One dumb, tall, handsome, beautiful person.

If he didn’t know any better, he’d swear the sound of his heart was creating a storm of thunderous beats echoing inside the library.

Adam looked at Caleb Michaels and regretted it immediately. “No, it’s fine.” He could feel droplets of water fall from his fingertips. Adam Chuckled. “Didn’t really take you for the Shakespeare type. Unless it’s for English class.”

Caleb fidgeted a bit. “Well, I’m not.” There was a brief pause. “For the--uh, Shakespeare stuff. Not really a fan of all that weird dark stuff, but I heard we’re going to learn about it next week so I thought “might as well get ahead”, y’know?”

“Yeah.” Was the only thing Adam was able to spew from his cotton filled mouth. God, he was being such a weirdo, but Caleb’s damn eyes were so captivatingly beautiful. He must really have it bad for him since Adam could practically feel the butterflies trying to free themselves from his gut to get to Caleb.

Oh shit, wait. He actually  _ can  _ do that and they actually were trying to escape right now.

“Whoa, hey. Are you doing okay?” Adam wrapped his arms around his stomach to make sure none of them could be visible. Thank god he was stubborn enough to never take off his sweaters.

“Yeah. Yeah, no. I’m good--I’m great actually! But, uh, go ahead and take the book I’ve got a few at home anyway!” The holes in his sleeves were now drenched in water. He needed to get away fast.

Caleb interjected. “Dude you are so not okay. Do you want me to call someone? Or uh, like, get a teacher-?”

“No!” Adam yelled. “No, please, God, no teachers.” 

“You’re really worrying me. Do you need to sit somewhere? Come on, there’s tables over there with chairs you can sit at--oh.” Something caught Caleb’s eye.

Adam didn’t notice he held his arms out to Caleb in an attempt to stop him pulling a Superman until both noticed the translucent butterfly-like creature fluttering around to Caleb. Oh, God.

“Wait, Caleb that’s--” He nearly blacked out when the butterfly made contact to Caleb’s mouth, puffing away.

The smaller boy choked, falling on all fours trying so damn hard not to completely lose it, but how could he?

He had kissed Caleb.

He felt Caleb’s lips, though it held more of an old memory or a dream to it. Adam couldn’t physically feel Caleb’s lips, but he was so close to knowing what it was like. 

Caleb blinked a bit, confused as to why a green butterfly had shown up out of nowhere and blew up in his face. That was fucking weird. Then he noticed Adam practically hyperventilating. His small body on the carpeted floor looking like he was going to throw up. In short, the guy looked like shit.

“Jesus, dude. Here, let me help--”

“No!” Adam yelled, eyes glaring at the ground. “Please. Just-just give me a minute.” He was shaking and the carpet was getting soaked with… tears? Fuck! This was not the time to start blubbering!

“Hey, hey. You’re alright, man.” Caleb said gently, kneeling beside Adam, cautious not to make physical contact with him. “It’s just me right now, focus on my voice.” Your voice is the problem, you being the only one here is the problem, Adam thought.

Adam’s eyes were shut tight as his overgrown tears dropped heavily.

“Deep breaths.” Caleb cooed gingerly, like he was trying to calm a small creature that had been injured. “Tell me 3 things you can hear right now.”

“My heart.” Adam choked. “A-and your voice.”

“Good, good. What else? One more thing.”

Adam took a shuddering breath. “The clock.” he shivered again. Focus on the clock, Adam.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick. 

Tick. 

Eyes shutting open and before Caleb could continue what he was saying, Adam bolted to where he knew his bag was, and ran out of the library. Caleb’s footsteps and shouts gave Adam a boost of adrenaline, practically scurrying as far from Caleb but to the nearest bathroom he could find.

He snuck in, making sure he couldn’t hear Caleb before relaxing his muscles. Thick, black, smokey fog shot out through Adam’s sweater. Despite the darkness he could see how dull and pale his skin was getting. The sludge was coursing through him.

Fuck!

Leaning against the empty bathroom wall, Adam’s giant dew drop tears splashed onto the floor. 

He had been so good at hiding it. Dr. Bright said he was getting better. He was supposed to be able to control it by now. What happened?

Why was Caleb the one to break that? It didn’t make sense.

Yeah, Adam’s had crushes before but they were never like this. He thought he was able to handle pushing it all down, waiting until he got home to let it out, but there he was.

Beautiful, sweet, gentle Caleb. 

Adam sat on the dirty bathroom floor, texting his aunt to pick him up because he was having an atypical episode, absently thinking of Caleb. Butterflies flew for only a second before they fell to the ground in a sticky, tar mess. 

They’d only leave a small shadow behind when he went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this came to me while i was trying to sleep and i needed to write it. I've no clue where im going with this and im so sorry class.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a reference to Mr Loverman by Ricky Montgomery


End file.
